


The Cursed Children and the Angelicall Stone

by The_Cosmic_Scribe



Series: The Cursed Children Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Black Ben Copper, Black Rose Weasley, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Male Rowan Khanna, Ravenclaw Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw Rowan Khanna, canon? don't know them, lots of headcanons and canon divergent stuff so watch out if this ain't your cup of tea, very self indulgent because I need!!! more content of hogwarts mystery and next-gen characters!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cosmic_Scribe/pseuds/The_Cosmic_Scribe
Summary: A twisted and mashed-up take on “Harry Potter and the Cursed Child” and “Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery”.~*~As the son of the Boy Who Lived, people have a lot of expectations for Albus Severus Potter.The problem? He isn’t anything like what people expect of him.He’s a quiet, cunning boy who’s best friends with the son of his father’s greatest rival and the sister of the boy who nearly killed everyone at Hogwarts because of a mysterious obsession. He’s a Parselmouth with a knack for charms and potions. He’s rubbish at Quidditch and would much rather spend his time inside than out.But, mostly importantly, Albus was a Slytherin. Unfortunately for him, people were going to give him hell for it.Though, things were going to get worse.Disaster strikes Hogwarts as cursed ice begins spreading about the castle, connected to the mysterious obsession of his best friend’s brother: the Cursed Vaults. With the help of her friends, Albus must unravel the mysteries behind the Cursed Vaults and save the school before it becomes a frozen wasteland.





	1. Prologue: The Cursed Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Edited 12/16/18 }

Harry Potter was thirty-five years old when he and his wife Ginny sent their eldest son, James Sirius, off to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his first year. It was a very important year, a year Harry would never forget for reasons both good and bad. He remembered the day he and Ginny waved goodbye to James as he left on the Hogwarts Express, when his son Albus Severus and his daughter Lily Luna tried to sneak aboard the train in a vain attempt to join their brother. He remembered all those letters he wrote to James, as well as all the letters James wrote back. He remembered how he felt when James told him that he was sorted into Gryffindor, how everyone welcomed him with open arms and how Hogwarts started to feel like a second home for his son. Harry was always so proud of his children, but that very moment when he read that this son was already talking about joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team and raising good-hearted mayhem was one where he felt even prouder of James. Harry remembered all the excitement and joy that James poured into each and every letter he sent home, as well as the exact moment when all that wonder and awe vanished.

It was a few months into the term when James began talking about a peculiar student in his letters. That was when Harry was first introduced to a sixth year by the name of Jacob De La Rosa. Jacob was the brightest and most cunning student Slytherin had ever had. Everyone liked him, despite the negative stigma that still lingered around the house. He was the one who was starting to prove that the Slytherin House could produce kind-hearted and good-natured witches and wizards. James would ramble on and on about how Jacob would stand up to bullies and help out his fellow students. He was earning top marks in all of his classes, so much so that he would probably pass his OWL’s with flying colors. Not one professor disliked or disapproved of him. Even Filch didn’t loathed him with a burning passion, and Harry knew that Filch hated every single student he’d ever encountered during his time working for the school. Jacob De La Rosa was turning into the Golden Boy of Hogwarts, a title that Harry once possessed.

That is, until the ice came.

Around Halloween, Harry learned that Jacob had this strange obsession with something called the Cursed Vaults. James found out that it was all Jacob would talk about when he had the chance to, that he was determined to find them and figure out what laid beyond them at any cost. Just based on the interactions his son had with the boy, Harry was pretty sure that Jacob was the most ambitious Slytherin in the history of Hogwarts. At first glance, it didn’t really seem like a big deal. Slytherin was known for its ambition, after all. There was not one Slytherin Harry has ever met that wasn’t dead set on whatever goals that were ingrained in their heads. In fact, Jacob’s ambition would’ve earned him Salazar Slytherin’s respect and admiration. However, the ambition Jacob had was the dangerous kind. It was the kind of ambition that made empires fall and great heroes meet their demise, the kind that one could describe as a fatal flaw. Jacob’s ambition was what caused the Cursed Ice to appear, what made it spread across the castle and nearly kill half of the student body. His ambition was what made Professor—no, _Headmistress_ —McGonagall nearly close down Hogwarts and send the rest of the students home halfway through the year. His ambition was what got him expelled, what made his story make headlines across every wizarding newspaper across Europe. In just a short amount of time, Jacob went from being the Golden Boy of Hogwarts to the biggest disgrace the school has ever seen.

All this, and the boy was only sixteen.

Jacob De La Rosa was only sixteen years old when he was expelled from the place he considered his second home. He was sixteen when his name was dragged through the mud by corrupt journalists like Rita Skeeter, when he was subjected to nasty rumors and false accusations. He was sixteen when he suddenly disappeared without a trace following his expulsion. Jacob left no note; his room at home was left completely untouched. His mother, father, grandparents, and siblings had no idea where he had gone. Aurors all across Europe were on the hunt for him, but none could find Jacob. His family fell apart, which became another hot topic for the journalists that tore their son’s reputation to shreds. They wrote about how his mother fell deathly ill right as she fell into a deep depression, how his father went mad with grief and allegedly used the Cruciatus Curse on himself as punishment for letting this happen to his son. They wrote about how his grandparents pulled the family into seclusion, how they were considering to homeschool Jacob’s younger sibling since they did not want the shame Jacob brought onto the family to affect them. Jacob was sixteen when he became more famous than Harry Potter and the Dark Lord themselves, when rumors and conspiracies about him began to spread all across Great Britain. Some say he had placed countless curses upon Hogwarts and upon himself, that his ambition turned into hubris. Some claimed that he was secretly a Death Eater, that he was looking for something in the Cursed Vaults to bring back his fallen master. Whispers broke out about how Jacob was allegedly spotted alongside radical pureblood supremacists that were attacking and murdering Muggles left and right. Others simply believed that he killed himself, that he was so distraught over his expulsion and him failing to find the fabled Cursed Vaults that he lost the will to live.

Jacob De La Rosa was only sixteen years old when he became the most talked about wizard in all of Europe, when he became known to everyone in the wizarding community as “The Cursed Child”.


	2. Nineteen Years Later

Autumn had come early this year, it seemed. The morning air was crisp and breezy, the skies a golden haze. The morning sun shined over the sooty train station like a bright spotlight; its brilliant rays lighting up the fumes of car exhaust and the breaths of commuters that rose up like thin plumes of gossamer fog. Crowds strolled through King’s Cross, either standing around at the platforms or boarding the trains that were about to head off. Some of the commuters were chatting away as they waited, with their conversations ranging from pleasant small talk to complaints about the morning rush. Some had their noses buried deep in newspapers or small novels, the whole world around them fading to the background as they read. Others were on their phones, either texting away or playing games or checking up on the latest post on social media. A mundane sight this was, despite the fact that today was a special day. Though, the only way for one to know that today was a special day was to glance over at the children pushing laden trolleys along as their families led them towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. If one so happens to do so, they would know that today was the start of the school term for a special kind of students.

Amongst the sea of Muggles and magical folk were two children no older than eleven, navigating through the crowds as carefully as possible while they pushed along their trolleys filled with steamer trunks and suitcases. Sitting atop the laden trolleys were two large cages that glinted like gold; the owls inside them hooting in protest each time their cages rattled. Following close behind the two children was a sharply dressed man with a sleek, white-blonde ponytail and a queenly woman with sparkling blue eyes. They walked with an elegant step, watching the children before them as they spoke quietly to one another.

One of the children was a girl that looked quite small for her age, with deep brown eyes that glinted like polished obsidian and rich brown skin that popped in the warm sunlight. Her long, wavy black locks bounced around her shoulders as she walked, iridescent like a raven’s feathers. As the girl went on her way, she glanced around at everything with a wary and nervous gaze, her eyes darting about as she pushed her wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Are you nervous?” Mira De La Rosa asked in a soft voice.

The other child nodded his head. He was a willowy boy with a complexion so fair that his skin looked as pale as snow. His white-blond hair was sleek and well-kept, while his eyes were a bright shade of bluish grey that shared the same anxious look the girl next to him sported. The boy had sharp, pointed features that gave off a rather princely impression, which made it evident that the man and woman following them were his parents.

“Absolutely,” Scorpius Malfoy said in an even softer voice. “My nerves are shot and my brain’s scattered everywhere. I could barely sleep last night, nor could I sit still during the carriage ride here. But…I think I’m more excited than worried about all this.”

“Really?” Mira couldn’t help but raise a skeptical brow. “Why?”

“Well, we’re going to Hogwarts!” His thumbs were tapping away at the cold metal of the trolley handles as a brilliant smile found its way onto Scorpius’s face. “I love Malfoy Manor and all, but I’m glad I’m finally out of that stuffy old mansion. There’s so many things that I’ve been dying to do, and now I can do them without my parents or grandparents constantly breathing down my neck every second of the day. I-I just…I just can’t wait to finally be at Hogwarts and have a little freedom, you know?”

Mira smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah, I guess…”

She trailed off, her eyes wandering about the station once more. Past the crowds of ordinary Muggles that went on with their mundane routines, Mira could spot the various wizarding families that were also making their way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

One was a large group of older teens surrounding a very anxious boy who looked like he was around Mira’s age. All of them sported the same curly black locks, the same dark brown skin, and the same warm brown eyes. Following behind them was a sweet-looking woman dressed in soft pink scrubs and a kind-looking man in a sleek blue suit, both also having the same features as the boys and girls. They were all fussing over the anxious boy and talking over one another, sharing their worries while also making sure the boy had everything he needed. The boy kept nodding his head as he pushed his trolley along, petting the orange tabby cat that was mewling atop the busted-up steamer trunk it was sitting on.

Another was a redheaded girl with a sickly green toad sitting atop her head, pushing her trolley with a heavy stomp in her step. The redhead was following a tall woman with auburn hair tied back in a neat bun and an even taller man with a well-kept beard that was a rich shade of red like his thinning hair. The man and woman were sternly lecturing the girl, telling her to listen to her teachers and obey every rule she was given to a T. The girl just rolled eyes at that, pouting sourly as she muttered something Mira couldn’t quite make out.

Another one was a pretty blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes, rushing down the station with a little girl that had light brown hair and matching blue eyes sitting atop the blonde’s trolley. The two were both laughing and smiling brightly as they sped passed commuters, who shouted and yelped out in surprise and irritation at them. Rushing after the girls was a graceful brunette woman that was scolding up a storm and a handsome blonde man who was holding back his laughter. The family was but a blur when they passed Mira and Scorpius, causing Scorpius’s father to yell very loudly at them. They didn’t hear him, however.

It seemed like every kid Mira spotted was always accompanied by someone that apparently took the time out of their day to see their child off. There was not one child that was by themselves; not one child that didn’t have someone with them to show them the way to the barrier.

Mira felt her shoulders slump down at that thought. She glanced over at Scorpius’s parents, who were talking softly to one another about something Mira couldn’t quite hear. Their arms were linked and their heads were tilted towards one another; each step they took was in total sync. Mrs. Malfoy had a gentle smile on her lips as she let out a quiet chuckle, her sapphire-like eyes glittering with a warmth so comforting that Mira just wanted to wrap her arms around the witch and never let go. Mr. Malfoy was smirking rather deviously, which clashed with his grey eyes that were so cold that they reminded Mira of ice covering rocks. They were so different, yet were so perfect for one another. It reminded Mira of her own parents, of how her father’s cautious nature always seemed to reel in her mother’s carefree spirit. They would’ve been worrying up a storm had they been here. It’s how they reacted when they had sent her older brother off to Hogwarts. She was there with them when they did, watching the tears stream down their faces as they waved goodbye to Jacob. They could’ve been here too, walking alongside her and guiding her through the bustling crowds. They could’ve been right here with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, making small talk about whatever adults liked to make small talk about. They could’ve been here to see her off, to fuss over her and give her last-minute reminders before she boarded the train and waved goodbye.

They could’ve been here, but they weren’t.

Mira suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, staring off into the space before her. Scorpius came to a stop too, causing his parents to pause in their conversation and look over at them in concern.

“Mira?” Scorpius stepped away from his trolley and went up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Everything, Mira wanted to say.  _ Everything _ was wrong. Unlike everyone else, her family wasn’t here to see her off for her first year at Hogwarts. They weren’t here to wish her good luck and see the train take her away. They didn’t come; most of them  _ refused _ to come. Mr. Malfoy had to coax her Lola Victoria into letting him take Mira to King’s Cross instead of making Mira go by herself, just like how he had to convince her to let him take Mira to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. This was supposed to be a happy day for her, but Mira didn’t feel happy  _ at all _ . She was supposed to be excited and overjoyed about the fact that she was finally attending Hogwarts, but all she felt was dread and outrage. Some part of her was scared of setting foot in the very same castle her brother stepped foot in, where he lived the best and worst days of his life. Another part of her wanted to run away and attend some other wizarding school, preferably one that was far from here and away from everyone who thought her family was either a bunch of poor unfortunate souls or a sorry lot filled with lunatics. Most of her just wanted answers, wanted to find out what made her brother do the things he did and what became of him.

But, of course, Mira said none of this. Instead, she turned towards her best friend with a smile so forcefully natural that Mira knew only Scorpius would notice.

“Nothing,” she said, mostly towards Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. “Just a little…anxious, that’s all.”

As expected, Scorpius was not convinced. “Are you sure?”

Mira nodded. “Positive, Scorp.”

Scorpius frowned at that, his brows furrowed together as he stared deeply into Mira’s eyes. He could’ve pressed on right then and there. He could’ve pestered her until Mira relented and told him what was wrong. He could’ve interrogated her for all of King’s Cross to see. He could’ve, but Scorpius didn’t. He wasn’t the type that forced an answer out of people. He would rather see if they were willing to talk to him first than make them talk. He would rather back off and let them share their problems when they’re ready than press on and make them feel uncomfortable. A careful approach was his style, just like his mother. He knew when to relent and when it was right to question others. And, he knew that right now wasn’t the time to question his best friend. Plus, Scorpius knew Mira would eventually tell him what was bugging her. They told each other everything, from their deepest secrets to embarrassing stories about themselves or their families. She’ll tell him what’s wrong when she’s ready; there was no need to push her.

So, instead of questioning her again, Scorpius dropped the skeptical look and smiled at her. He walked back over to his trolley and started making a run towards the barrier, declaring that the last one to the platform was a rotten dragon egg. Mira gasped, though it sounded more like a sharp laugh. Shaking her head, she quickly pushed through the crowds right and jumped onto her trolley, shouting with glee as it sped after the boy. With an exasperated groan from Mr. Malfoy and a charming chuckle from Mrs. Malfoy, the two wove through the crowds and hurried after the children, following the sounds of their delighted laughter all the way to the barrier.

**~*~**

Elsewhere, another family was making their way through King’s Cross.

The family was large, consisting of bickering adults and chattering children all talking over one another as they made their way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Most of the children were pushing laden trolleys along, with owls hooting and other peculiar pets making indignant noises as their cages rattled around. At first glance, the family didn’t stick out as much. But, upon a closer look, one would see that a good majority of the family sported fiery red hair and prominent freckles. Commuters eyed them curiously, some even muttering under their breath about how loud the family was. However, the family paid them no attention as they went on with their worrying and babbling.

One member of this family was a boy with a thin face and a warm brown complexion. He was quite small in stature and a bit skinny, with unruly hair that was a deep shade of jet black and startling green eyes as bright as emeralds. An irritated frown was plastered across the boy’s face as he pushed his trolley, his eyes narrowed until they were green slits.

“Shut up, James!” Albus Severus Potter hissed at his older brother.

The older boy pushing the trolley beside Albus grinned brightly at him, his mischievous brown eyes popping out against his freckled, light brown skin. Unlike Albus, he was tall and lean, with flaming auburn hair that was somewhat neat and wavy. One would say he resembled their mother Ginny as much as Albus resembled their father Harry.

“Oh, ease up, Al!” James Sirius tilted his aviator glasses down the bridge of his nose as he looked down at his younger brother. “I’m only saying you  _ might _ be in Slytherin. There’s nothing wrong with that! You  _ might _ be in Slyth—”

“ _ James _ ,” called Ginny, “give it a rest already!”

“But Mum, it’s no big dea—” James tried to say with a roll of his eyes.

“James,” Harry cut in, “listen to your mother and stop winding your brother up.”

James let out a dramatic and drawn out sigh, but he did as he was told and shut his mouth. Though, in a lower tone, he muttered “ _ might be in Slytherin _ ” once more. Albus gritted his teeth at that, but did the smart thing and ignored his annoying older brother.

As they approached the barrier, James started making a run towards the stone wall, with his cousins Fred, Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy following after him. They were but a laughing blur as they weaved through the crowds and pushed their way through; the only thing that popped out was the fiery red of Fred’s hair, the tightly braided black locks of Roxanne, the deep brown of Molly’s hair, and the bright auburn pigtails of Lucy. Albus’s uncle Percy let out a frustrated cry as he chased after them, yelling at the top of his lungs about no sprinting in crowded areas. Aunt Audrey rolled her eyes as she watched her husband and children run off, saying to Aunt Angelina and Uncle George with much exasperation about how high-strung Uncle Percy was even after all these years. Uncle George only laughed, saying that some people never really changed as he nodded his head towards Albus’s dad, his uncle Ron, and his aunt Hermione.

At that, Albus turned towards his cousin Rose, who was telling her mum all the things she had planned for her first year at Hogwarts. Rose’s bushy brown hair bounced around her head as she spoke, her brilliant blue eyes shining with glee against her deep brown skin. Aunt Hermione nodded and smiled along as Rose began detailing her plans of becoming prefect and Head Girl, pushing back any stray locks that fell in Rose’s face as she listened. Rose’s little brother Hugo and Albus’s little sister Lily were sitting in Rose’s trolley, listening intently to her while also sharing their own plans for when they were going to attend Hogwarts in two years. Lily played with her fiery red braids while she fantasized about flying on a broomstick and playing quidditch, while Hugo’s brilliant brown eyes sparkled as he declared that he was going to explore the Forbidden Forest as soon as he stepped foot on the castle grounds. Behind them, Albus’s parents and Uncle Ron were deep in their own conversation, joking around as they reminisced on their days back at Hogwarts. To them, it felt like it was a lifetime ago since their first day at the wizarding school.

That’s when Teddy Lupin jumped into their conversation, his wild hair as blue as the sky and his kaleidoscope-like eyes gleaming with an impish light. A lopsided grin adorned his face as Teddy told them to stop acting like they’re ancient. If anyone’s old here, he said, it would have to be Albus’s grandparents. At that, Albus’s cousin Victoire scoffed rather loudly. She smacked Teddy upside the head and scolded him, despite the good-hearted chuckles from Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Even when she was a bit peeved, Victoire always managed to be the most dazzling person in the room. With her shimmering blonde hair pulled back in a elegant braid and her dark blue eyes that were as deep as the sea, it was no wonder why many mistook her for her mother. Aunt Fleur was currently fussing over Victoire’s little sister Dominique, adjusting her school robes while speaking in rapid-fire French that only the Delacour-Weasley’s could understand. Dominique whined at her mother’s remarks as a delicate blush adorned her freckled face. She started pulling at her strawberry-blonde locks, which were pulled back in a messy ponytail like her father’s. Uncle Bill watched this all with fond eyes as he pushed Dominique’s trolley, where Victoire’s little brother Louis sat. Louis was giggling as he watched his older siblings, his silvery-red hair practically shining in the sunlight and his bright brown eyes glittering with wonder.

James, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy had already passed through the barrier once the rest of the Weasley and Potter families arrived. Albus stopped and watched in awe as Rose, Lily, Hugo, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis went through the barrier with their families following after them, seemingly melting into the stone wall and disappearing from sight. Only Harry and Albus remained on the other side, standing alone in the sea of Muggles and other arriving wizarding families. Harry walked over to Albus, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as he gave his son an encouraging smile.

“Together?” he asked him.

“Together,” Albus said with a nod of his head.

Grabbing the trolley handles, Albus and Harry pushed towards the wall at full force. Albus shut his eyes tight as they made contact with the barrier, wincing slightly as a shiver ran up and down his spine. It was as if he was being plunged into cold water, like his limbs were suddenly going numb and every move he was making was in slo-mo. Then, like being pulled out from under the waves, everything returned to normal. Albus opened his eyes as they emerged from the barrier, coming to a full stop on platform nine and three quarters, which was obscured by a thick stream of white steam that was pouring out from the scarlet locomotive that stood before them. Indiscernible figures were wandering about the mist-laden platform, into which the rest of the Weasleys and Potters had already disappeared.

“Where are they?” Albus asked as they made their way through the platform. He glanced around anxiously, peering at each of the hazy figures concealed by the steam.

“Don’t worry, Al,” Harry told him as they passed Luna Lovegood and her family, who beamed brightly as Harry waved at her. “We’ll find them.”

But the mist was so dense that it made it nearly impossible for Albus to make out anyone’s faces. For all he knew, they could’ve passed their family a long ways back without even knowing. Detached from their owners, voices were suddenly very loud and mushed together. Albus could’ve sworn he heard Uncle Percy discussing broomstick regulations once more, picking up from where he left off in the car ride to King’s Cross…

“There they are, Al,” Harry said, suddenly.

Albus let out an immensely relieved sigh as he spotted the rest of his family emerging from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage of the Hogwarts Express. The two hurried over to them right as Rose turned her head, giving Albus a stern pout.

“There you are!” she exclaimed in that bossy tone of hers as the parents began taking their stuff from their trolleys and loading them onto the train. “I was worried you already boarded the train.”

“Without you?” Albus snorted, nudging his shoulder against Rose’s. “Of course not.”

“Aren’t you excited, Al?” asked Lily, quickly breaking up the conversation by squeezing her way in between her brother and cousin. “You’re finally going to Hogwarts! What house do you think you’ll get? I hope I get Gryffindor or Ravenclaw when I go.”

“Or Hufflepuff!” Hugo chimed in, appearing at Rose’s side. “Teddy says the Hufflepuff dorms are so close to the kitchens that you can get snacks whenever you want.”

“Roxy and Molly say the Ravenclaw Tower is one of the tallest towers at school,” Lily said. “It’s so airy that it feels like you’re floating! And the view is super pretty! You can see the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the quidditch pitch, the gardens—”

“But do they got a big fireplace and cushioned chairs like Gryffindor Tower?” Hugo interrupted. “Do they got gold chandeliers and all that other fancy stuff my dad said they have?”

“No, but Gryffindor Tower isn’t as cozy as the Hufflepuff’s basement!” Lily nodded her head towards Teddy, who was placing a kiss on Victoire’s cheek. “Teddy says it’s always sunny in the common room. The beds in the dorms have dozens of duvets and everything’s so snug and comfy.”

“Man, how are we ever gonna choose what house we want?” Hugo wondered aloud with a whine. “I can’t even make up my mind about which house sounds the coolest!”

“If you’re not in Gryffindor, we’ll disown you,” Uncle Ron said as he and the other adults returned. “But, no pressure.”

“ _ Ron! _ ” Aunt Hermione snapped, smacking her husband’s arm with a scowl on her face.

“Oh, sod off,” Albus’s mum muttered with a sigh. She then turned towards the kids and smiled. “Don’t worry, he’s just being a git. Ron doesn’t really mean it.”

Lily and Hugo just laughed, while Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled. But, Albus fell silent, biting his lower lip as his hands fidgeted with the ends of his jumper.

Suddenly, everything started to fade to the background as Uncle Ron’s words started replaying again and again in Albus’s head. While Rose was being told about not getting too friendly with some kid named Malfoy and beating said kid in every test, Albus found himself feeling a bit lightheaded as all the anxieties that had been bubbling in his chest ever since he woke up this morning returned with a vengeance.

There was no denying the fact that Albus was absolutely excited about finally attending the school that his parents and their friends attended, where his namesakes Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape taught and helped them. He was bouncing with anticipation for all the classes he was going to take, for all the quidditch games he wanted to be part of and seeing his godfather Neville Longbottom daily instead of occasionally. He couldn’t wait to make friends and maybe even find his one true love, to build relationships as strong as the ones his parents made during their time at Hogwarts. But, despite all that, the thing that dominated Albus’s mind was the house sorting. If there was one thing that he dreaded the most, it would have to be what house he was going to be put into. Everyone was expecting him to be placed into Gryffindor, the house everyone in his family was sorted into. Everyone was expecting for him to be placed into the house that made and shaped everyone in his family into the people they were today. And, Albus was wholeheartedly expecting to be sorted into that house, too. After all, who wouldn’t want to be a Gryffindor? But, according to James, Albus didn’t fully have a say in what house he would be placed in. It was ultimately the Sorting Hat’s say in where Albus would go, and Albus was dreading that Gryffindor wasn’t going to be his house.

Now, Albus was an ambitious kid. He already knew what he wanted to do with his life, what type of person he wanted to become. And, that would be someone like his dad, Harry Potter. Albus wanted to be a hero just like him. He wanted to go on amazing adventures of his own and save the day time and time again. Albus wanted to make his family proud, to show them and the whole world what he was made of. He wanted to be the next Chosen One, the next Boy Who Lived. But, most of all, Albus wanted to do it in his own Albus-esque kind of way. He wanted to find his own path, to be remembered as more than just Harry Potter’s son. He wanted to be known as himself, to be known as the great Albus Severus Potter and not as an extension of his dad.

So far, however, people only seemed to focus on the fact that Albus was nothing but Harry Potter’s son. He wasn’t Albus Potter in the public’s eyes, but rather Harry Potter’s middle child. He was the poor boy who nearly toppled off the VIP box at the 427th Quidditch World Cup. He was the kid that was named after the great Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. He had his dad’s looks, the names of his dad’s inspirations, and the legacy that his dad left for him and his siblings after defeating the Dark Lord and bringing peace to the wizarding world. Everything he had was because of his dad, from his comfortable life to him being able to attend Hogwarts. And, Albus was both very grateful and very resentful of that fact.

Albus didn’t want these handouts. He didn’t want the attention garnered from the fact that his dad was world-famous wizard. He wanted to be recognized for things he did by himself, not what his family did. But, it didn’t help any that Albus was a quiet kid who kept to himself. While his siblings and cousins were off doing their own thing, Albus would fade to the background. He wasn’t loud or confident like his family. He was reserved and hesitant, always overthinking and always worrying. There were often times where Albus doubted himself, doubted that he was born into the right family. He had as much self-assurance as James had self-control, which was little to none. He couldn’t even stand up for himself, even to little things like his brother or cousins’ teasings.

How was Albus supposed to live up to his dad’s legacy and forge his own if he could barely find the courage to do it? Albus didn’t know, and that’s what was making him be on the verge of a mental breakdown. Albus wanted to be a good Potter and a good son,  _ especially _ a good Potter. He had to be, or else everyone would be severely disappointed in him, and Albus didn’t want that. He wanted people to be proud of him, to support him for who he was and to be pleased with what he chooses to do. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting anyone down, especially his dad. Harry was the very last person Albus wanted to disappoint. If his dad lost pride in him, then what was the point of doing anything?

“It’s nearly eleven,” Harry said as he looked down at his battered watch, snapping Albus out of his brooding almost instantly, “you’d better get on board.”

Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy were already saying their goodbyes and climbing onto the train, waving to their parents as they promised to write.

“You’ll write to me, won’t you?” Albus asked as Rose began kissing her parents goodbye while James hugged a rather teary-eyed Lily.

“Every day, if you want us to,” Ginny promised.

A faint blush found its way onto Albus’s face. “Mum, not  _ every _ day,” he said quickly. “James says most people get letters from home about once a month.”

His mum shook her head, chuckling softly. “We wrote to James three times a week last year,” she said.

“Don’t believe everything your brother tells you about Hogwarts,” Harry chimed in. “James likes a laugh, you know.”

Speak of the devil…

“James,” Ginny said as she pulled James into a tight hug. “Don’t forget to give Neville our love!”

“ _ Mum _ ,” James whined, “I can’t give a professor  _ love _ !”

“But you  _ know _ Neville—”

“Yeah, but at school he’s Professor Longbottom, isn’t he? I can’t just walk into Herbology and give him  _ love _ in front of the whole class…!”

James sighed and rolled his eyes, soon turning his gaze towards Albus. With a sly grin, James tried to land a kick in his younger brother’s shin. But, Albus dodged and swung a kick right back, missing almost instantly.

“See ya later, Al,” James said. “And watch out for the thestrals.”

Albus’s eyes bulged out, growing as wide as galleons as his jaw dropped.

“I thought they were invisible?!  _ You said they were invisible! _ ”

He leapt at his brother, but James dodged it with ease. With a laugh, he placed a kiss on Ginny’s cheek and gave Harry a fleeting hug before jumping into the rapidly filling train. The last thing Albus saw was James waving at them before sprinting down the corridor, obviously off to find his friends.

Albus scowled, crossing his arms over his chest with a slight huff. “Bloody git,” he muttered underneath his breath.

“Thestrals are nothing to worry about,” Harry told him. “There’s nothing scary about them; they’re gentle creatures. And besides, you’ll be going up to the castle in boats, not carriages like the upper years.”

Albus absentmindedly nodded his head, his eyes trained on the ground underneath him. Ginny went over and placed a kiss against his temple, smiling down at her son.

“See you at Christmas,” she said.

“Bye, Al.” Harry wrapped his arms around Albus, giving him a tight hug that Albus automatically returned. “Remember you have tea with Hagrid next Friday. Don’t mess with Peeves. Don’t try to duel anyone until you’ve learned how. And don’t let James wind you up too much.”

“What if I’m not put in Gryffindor?”

As soon as the words left his lips, Albus winced. His nerves were all over the place. His mind was racing and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest if it kept beating any faster. He was just moments away from getting onto the train and leaving his parents, just seconds from climbing aboard and never seeing his family again till the holidays. If there was anything Albus needed right now more than ever, it was his dad’s reassurance. He needed his dad to tell him that it’s okay, that whatever house the Sorting Hat decided to place him in was fine by him. He needed to hear him say that even if he wasn’t sure, he had enough Gryffindor in him to be put in that house. He needed one more reminder, one more vote of confidence, even if he had gotten a bunch of them last night during the family reunion at the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny shared a look, one Albus recognized as a look that meant they were having a silent conversation between themselves. Albus bit his lip again, watching as his mum’s eyes went soft before she turned around and starting wishing Rose goodbye, who was now boarding the train. Harry turned back to Albus, soon dropping down on one knee. He stared up at his son as he placed both of his hands on his shoulders, squeezing them like how he usually does when Albus needed a comforting touch.

“Albus Severus,” his dad said so quietly that only Albus could hear him, “it doesn’t matter to me or your mum what house you’re sorted into. As long as you’re happy, we’re happy.”

“But what if I’m in…in  _ Slytherin _ ?” Albus asked in an even softer voice, one that wavered ever so slightly.

Albus didn’t have a problem with Slytherin. In fact, he thought it was a pretty cool house if he ignored the evil gits like Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort. Green was his favorite color, and snakes were by far his most favorite animal. But, his family had a problem with Slytherin. A good majority of the bad people they’ve ever met were in Slytherin, like Draco Malfoy (his dad’s longtime rival) and Bellatrix Lestrange (the witch that nearly killed his mum). There was a lot of prejudice against that house, which Albus didn’t like very much. But, he was scared to think of how they would react if he was placed in the very house that had caused so much trouble for his family. Would they still love him? Would they still be proud of him?

“Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student,” Harry declared firmly. “And Al, you were named after a Slytherin. Severus Snape. He was probably the bravest man I’ve ever met.”

“But…but  _ just say _ —”

“If it matters to you so much, you’ll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account, after all.”

Albus blinked. “Really?”

“If it did it for me,” Harry said, “then it will do it for you.”

Somehow, even after all that, Albus found himself still being a bit skeptical of it all. But, nonetheless, he nodded his head and gave his dad one last hug. All around them, the doors were slamming shut along the scarlet train as the hazy silhouettes of parents were surging forward for final kisses and last-minute reminders. It was in this moment that Albus felt everything really sinking in for the first time. He was finally leaving home. He was finally going to Hogwarts. Everything he was dreading was about to either come true or become a simple what-if.

This was it.

Albus quickly followed after Rose, jumping into the carriage as he waved goodbye to his parents. As the door closed behind him, he saw his fellow students hanging out the windows and staring at his dad with wide and awe-filled eyes. Albus frowned and turned towards the platform, where he found more people staring at Harry with the same wonder in their faces. He quickly ducked his head, his cheeks heating up as all those students began whispering and squealing in excitement.

“Did you see—?”

“Is that him—?”

“—Harry Potter, right there—!”

“—Holy cricket, it really is—!”

Rose nudged his shoulder, flashing him a smile that instantly calmed Albus down.

“Don’t mind them,” she said to him. “Come on, let’s go find a compartment to sit at.”

Albus nodded his head, returning Rose’s smile with a small one of his own. He then turned towards the window and looked out, meeting his parents’ eyes as he waved goodbye one last time. They waved back, smiling brightly as they leaned against one another. That was the last thing Albus saw as the train began to head out; his parents’ smiling faces growing smaller and smaller before they disappeared from sight.


End file.
